The invention relates to an elliptical simulated stair climbing exercise device. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device which simulates the natural motion present in stair climbing by employing an elliptical field of motion.
Once exercise began booming in the '80s, people began to seek new ways to exercise. Stair climbing became a popular form of cardio-vascular activity. However, stairs suitable for stair climbing is not always available. In fact in many regions, stairs in general are rare. Further, exercising on stairs can be dangerous. As one tires, the risk of mis-stepping and falling down the stairs increases drastically.
Accordingly, stair climbing machines were devised to simulate the stepping motion of climbing stairs. The simulated stair climbing machines generally consist of a pair of pedals which are allowed to travel upward and downward, offering variable resistance to the user. Although these machines do provide cardiovascular exercise to the user, the linear motion they provide does not exercise all of the same muscles as with actual stair climbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,136 to Chen discloses an exercise device which includes a pair of levers and a pair of cranks pivotally secured on a base and a pair of beams secured between the levers and the cranks for allowing the beams to move along a circular path. A pair of foot supports are slidably engaged on the beams and are moved along the beams for allowing the foot supports to move along an elliptical path.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,614 and 5,540,637 to Rodgers disclose a stationary exercise apparatus with retractable arm members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 to Whan-Tong et al., discloses a stationary exercise device which employs a pair of foot engaging links supported for rotational movement about a pivot axis.
Other devices have been devised which are used by a person standing upright, but are similar to an exercise bicycle, in that they dictate that the legs follow a circular field of motion that does not simulate the motion of stair climbing.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.